


Snow Is Glistening

by ami_ven



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I had a new variation on the cold gun that I needed to test.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Is Glistening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kensieg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kensieg/gifts).



> written as a Christmas present for "kensieg" in 2015

“I didn’t do this for you,” said Leonard, the moment he saw Barry coming toward him through the crowd.

Barry, bundled in a coat and long, loopy scarf, grinned at him. “I wasn’t going to suggest you did,” he said.

“Because I didn’t,” Leonard insisted. “I had a new variation on the cold gun that I needed to test.”

“Right, of course,” Barry agreed.

For a moment, they stood in silence, looking down on the large square in front of the Central City Courthouse. Usually, the square was an empty expanse of grass bordered with sidewalks, but today it had been transformed into a skating rink, a foot of glass-clear ice with some kind of plating underneath that was preventing it from melting. Kids had swarmed all over it, only half of them wearing any kind of skates, but all of them laughing and smiling.

“So,” said Barry. “Your new variation, it’s working?”

Leonard continued watching the kids, chasing each other around on the ice. “It seems to be,” he said.

“Good, good. But, um, you probably need more data, right? Like, up close?”

“I should probably get a few more specific temperature readings, sure,” Leonard agreed.

“Right, exactly,” said Barry. “And, you know, with a scanner like the one you’ve got, you should get a whole bunch of readings, from all over the frozen area. And it might be faster if you’re on…”

He darted away, at super-speed, and returned to hold out two pairs of ice skates.

“I don’t skate,” Leonard told him, flatly.

“You haven’t previously,” Barry argued. “But you could start now. I’ll help.”

He held out his other hand, and Leonard sighed, then slid his gloved hand into Barry’s. “Fine.”

The speedster grinned. “Come on, Len…”

And Leonard let himself be led toward the ice.

THE END


End file.
